User blog:Loka Fåghel/My most wanted Death Battles
This is basically a place where i talk about why i want some of my most wanted DB's, the connections between the characters, as well as who i think would win and why. (I should note that these aren’t listed in any specific order) Harley Quinn VS Juliet Starling HVJ7_Loka.jpeg Let’s start with the big one. Harley VS Juliet has been my most wanted fight for a decent amount if time, and to this day i still don’t understand what originally made me so invested into the matchup. I do however know for a fact that this would be the most fun and interesting matchup out of Harley’s possible battles, as well as one of the most even. Why should it happen? * Because then I’ll finally shut up about it lol * The dialogue would be amazing * It’s a hammer VS Chainsaw fight, how could you not want it? * Really, the whole idea just sounds fucking badass * Harley has still somehow not appeared in Death Battle * Lollipop Chainsaw really needs more love man * Harley’s next best opponent is Jinx... Connections? * Easy question; blonde, crazy, attractive killers with hilariously enormous melee weapons. Do i need to say more? Who wins and why? * I’m not 100% sure, but Juliet should have this via overall better stats. Also, chainsaw >>> hammer Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname Moon_VS_Madoka_3.jpeg Why should it happen? * Easily Usagi’s best matchup * Madoka’s only good matchup * The animation would be amazing * Despite having a pretty obvious winner, it’s still a fun battle to discuss Connections? * School girls turned magical goddesses with stupidly broken magical powers Who wins and why? * Madoka. Easily. She’s just basically better in every way (except for speed, but that’s not really a factor here) Yuno Gasai VS Sachiko Shinozaki YunoVSSachikoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * We need more horror characters in Death Battle * The only one of Yuno’s matchups where the connections isn’t “Yandere” Connections? * Innocent looking, yet incredibly dangerous and brutal killers Who wins and why? * Yuno, she’s way more experienced with fighting in general and has a wider arsenal of weapons. She’s also stronger and faster than Sachiko, and has much more endurance than her. Plus, Darkening wouldn’t effect Yuno since she’s already insane. Bill Cipher VS Discord 6EBF4430-5F7D-4226-B4EE-149717E6CD8D.jpeg Why should it happen? * I miss Gravity Falls * It would be both epic and hilarious at the same time * Reality warpers are always fun to see in DB * Imagine if they got Alex Hirsch to voice Bill Connections? * Gods of Chaos from well known cartoons Who wins and why? * Bill, he’s shown way more destructive potential, as well as more dangerous magic. While Discord might be Solar System level, Bill is casually universal and is canonically considered a threat to the wider multiverse. Plus, Bill can turn Discord to stone whenever he wants, which we know for a fact that he’s vulnerable to. Noel Vermillion VS Aigis NoelVSAigisLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * It’s been years since we had a BlazBlue character in DB * Based on the DBX, the animation would be fantastic * It’s been heavily requested for a very long time Connections? * Robotic waifu’s with guns Who wins and why? * Surperior physical feats and better weapons. Plus, Mu-12 practically stomps Aigis Betty Noire VS Turbo Mecha Sonic BettyVSMechaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * I miss Super Mario Bros Z * One of the only good OC themed matchups Connections? * Apocalyptic enders of worlds Who wins and why? * Mecha wins via being stronger, way faster, and much more durable. He's shrugged of planet shaking explosions and mountain destroying lasers, moved so fast that time itself stopped, and easily killed some of the Sonic universes strongest characters. And to top it off, all of this was base form. Asura VS Atrocitus AsuraVSAtrocitusLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Do i really need to explain how awesome it would be? Connections? * Rage-fuelled world breakers Who wins and why? * Atrocitus. Just the fact that he’s universal and MFTL+ via scaling to other lanterns easily gives him the win. Monika VS Giffany 38209350-BEA5-4F00-A89E-84C8AFCFD31A.jpeg Why should it happen? * A very interesting and unique battle, as we can’t rely solely on feats to decide the victor Connections? * Sentient yandere computer programs Who wins and why? * Monika. She can easily delete Giffany ‘s coding whenever she wants, and has shown to be able to survive it herself. Also, if we go by feats, then it’s Universal+ Monika VS Wall level Giffany. Ridley VS King K. Rool F4E1716C-30E8-4BAF-92A2-3D78988998AE.jpeg Why should it happen? * It’s been far to long since we had a Metroid character in DB * Seeing K. Rool faking his own death and Ridley not buying it would be amazing * This could be 3D via Smash Models * If they gave K. Rool a voice, it would be the funniest thing ever * Gangplank galleon is a banger Connections? * Giant, sadistic and mass murdering reptilian pirates which are famous for cheating death Who wins and why? * Ridley. K. Rool may be stronger via DK scaling, but Ridley is massively FTL by outracing Samus’ ship. Also, Metroid scaling is fucking nuts. Lich King VS Sauron ArthasVSSauronLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * It’s Ice VS Fire, something we’ve never had in DB * Both World of Warcraft and Lord of the Rings has somehow not appeared in DB yet Connections? * Powerful and dangerous leaders of true evil. Also, as previously mentioned, it’s fire vs ice Who wins and why? * Arthas. Sauron was defeated by two hobbits while it took the most powerful warriors in Azeroth to overthrow Arthas. Plus, if the Lich King simply cuts of Saurons hand (which he could easily do since it’s a sword VS Mace fight), he wins. Luigi VS Tails; The Sequel 88EA9922-FCF8-4AF8-9258-C327D1975998.jpeg Wether it being a rematch or a remake, this needs a part two. This time, with hopefully the correct winner Why should it happen? * Luigi was robbed of his victory last time Connections? * Yes Who wins and why? * Luigi. Luigi is stronger than Tails (Lifting and kicking a 61 million ton castle force of 3.5 Megatons if TNT VS Dragging 10 tons), more durable (Survived a 2.4 megaton blast while Tails has no remarkable durability feats), has faster reactions (Casually reacts to and dodges lightning and lasers while Tails doesn’t), more experienced (Do i really need to explain why?), and has an overall better and bigger arsenal (Luigi can carry over 20 different power ups, multiple types of stat altering and healing items and access to aid from polterpup, E. Gadd and Gooigi, and all that’s not even mentioning his bottomless gloves, which grant him an infinite amount of these power ups and items while Tails only has access to his airplane and a few drones). Even if Tails gets to use his super form, Luigi can counter it with many different types of invincibility and invisibility granting items, plus Luigi has dealed with opponents like Super Tails before in his base form while Tails barely has any fighting experience at all. Rosalina VS Palutena Space_Waifu_VS_Sky_Waifu.jpeg Why should it happen? * Why not? * Could be 3D via Smash Models Connections? * Beautiful goddesses of different Nintendo worlds from space and heaven respectively Who wins and why? * Rosalina. Universal VS Island, even if you highball Palu to Solar System, she still doesn’t stand a chance. Shantae VS Filia ShantaeVSFiliaLokaFåghel.png But Loooka! What about Shantae VS Lilac!?!? - Some guy Honestly, i prefer this because: * It’s an unique matchup with interesting animation potential * It would allow for a lot of creativity with their respective abilities * Skullgirls hasn’t appeared in DB yet * I just like Filia more than Lilac and would rather see Shantae fight someone i actually care about Connections? * Waifu’s who attack with their hair Who wins and why? * Lucina VS Kitana 0FEB92BF-87E4-42AA-8DB0-65772C51C41F.jpeg Why should it happen? * The DB curse might make Lucina her own character in Smash * Fire Emblem has still somehow not appeared in DB yet * Would probably be 3D because duh Connections? * Time traveling, blue princesses who can kick ass Who wins and why? * Lucina. She’s stronger, faster and has a bigger arsenal of weapons than Kitana, not that it really matters since the Falchion far outclasses any of Kitana’s options. Also, Lucina has dealt with far tougher foes than Kitana has. [I should note that despite defeating him in ''Mortal Kombat 11 Kitana shouldn’t scale to Shao Kahn as she’s never shown that type of physical power in the past.]'' Rain VS Zuko RainVSZukoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Gaara VS Sir Crocodile Cue_Star_Wars_sand_mem.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Boa Hancock VS Rider Medusa Sexy_slippery_snake_sisters.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Ruby Rose VS Maka Albarn FU_Nuts_&_Dolts_is_canon.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Akame VS Killua AkameVSKilluaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Ibuki VS Ino IbukiVSInoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Saiko Bichitaru VS Nora Valkyrie It_makes_more_sense_than_you_think.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Broly VS The Juggernaut Power_of_Rage.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Noob Saibot VS Reaper Shadows_of_Death.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Pyramid Head VS Nemesis PyramidVSNemesisLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Blake VS Mikasa BlakeVSMikasaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Kakashi VS Aizawa KakashiVSAizawaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Meta Knight VS Zero MetaKnightVSZeroLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Erron Black VS Jesse McCree ErronVSJesseLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Category:Blog posts